And I Know, You Can See Right Through Me
by spasticmonkey06
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all at a magical college called Hogwarts University. What happens when Harry is kicked out of his dorm by his noisy roommates? (RH) Who will he stay with? (HG) Please RR! Thanks!
1. Then What

I was sick and tired of it. I had been trying to work on this stupid assignment for History for days now, and I still couldn't think of anything to write down. And the two lovebirds weren't helping my situation either.

Hmm maybe I should back up a little bit. Ok, my name is Harry Potter and I'm in my second year at Hogwarts University. Ron and Hermione are my two best friends, my roommates, and also boyfriend and girlfriend. Now this is where the problem is. Ron and Hermione can get sort of...loud sometimes.

And tonight they were really going at it. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:45.

'Great, I'm never gonna get this done in time for class on Friday.' I thought with frustration.

"Guys, could you quit down a little bit?" I called to them. No answer, of course. Just a grunt from Ron, but I don't think that was directed towards me. Fed up with the behavior, I walked over to Ron and Hermione's room. I pounded on the door.

"What!!!???" That's the respond I got from my best friend.

"Could you guys quiet down in there, I'm trying to work on this report for History of Magic, and you two aren't helping any." I added a frustrated sigh at the end to make it more dramatic. Apparently, the guilt trip doesn't work for this situation.

"Honestly Harry, you should have worked on that report _weeks_ ago. And what about the library? Or..."

Sheesh. Even when she's having sex she lectures me.

"Hermione, I shouldn't have to leave _my_ dorm because my two roommates are like rabbits and can't stop for _five bloody minutes_."

Hah. That got her to shut her big mouth.

"Well Harry if you don't like it, you're welcome to leave anytime."

Oh. That was harsh. I can't believe Ron would say something like that to me.

"Fine. I'm out of here."

I stormed into my room and grabbed a blanket and my pillow, and slammed the door. I was already in my pjs (boxers and a white t-shirt), so I went to the front door and opened it. I looked back and heard them at it again. I slammed the door and stood outside in the hallway.

Then it hit me. I had nowhere to stay for the night.


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

"Shit," I said to myself. "Where am I supposed to go?"

Ginny.

No, a random girl's name did not just pop into my head. Ron's sister Ginny was right down the hallway. She had a single dorm, but she could probably squeeze me in until I worked things out with Ron and Hermione.

But currently, I was **extremely** pissed with them.

Yeah, I had other friends here too, but none that I felt comfortable with to just show up at their door in the middle of the night asking if I could crash there. Yeah, that would go real smooth.

I trudged down the hallway (thankfully I had socks on), and looked for Ginny's dorm. I forgot that she all the way down the hall, far away from my dorm.

I finally found it, 88h. I was about to knock on the door when I thought of something. I didn't currently know what Ginny's dating situation was, and with my luck she could be having hot sex with some guy. Hmm, that would be awkward.

Oh well I decided to give it a shot anyway.

I knocked on her door, and waited a few seconds for her to answer. She peered through the door, and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey Harry" ::yawn:: "What are you doing here so" ::yawn:: "Late?"

She was so cute when she was confused.

Whoa. Did I say cute? Never mind. We'll figure this out later.

"Er...I kinda had a problem with Ron and Hermione, and I need a place to crash for the night..."

I could tell she was awake now...because she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. What was this, piss Harry off night? I have to remember to mark it on my calendar next time so I know to go curl up in a corner and die.

"It's just that, you're standing outside of my dorm at midnight in your boxers with a pillow asking if you can crash here. See the humor anywhere?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, really funny. Now, can I stay with you or not?"

"I don't know," she answered slowly. "I'm kind of in the middle of some hot sex right now..."

I knew it.

"I'm just kidding Harry, of course you can stay here tonight."

Phew, I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping out in the hallway. Not on my list of hottest places to spend the night.

I stepped inside, and she closed the door and locked it behind her. I already felt out of place.

"Ok, I guess I'll set up my stuff on the floor...good thing you sweep," I said grinning.

"Oh no you don't. You're not sleeping on the floor."  
  
What? Where was I gonna sleep then, on top of the dresser?

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, and you can take the bed."

Give me a friggen break. It's her place. She shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. So I told her that.

"Aw come on Gin, it's your place, so you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

Told ya.

"I know, but I feel bad having other people sleep on the floor, so I usually take it."  
  
Wait, rewind.

"Do you usually have guys stop by your dorm asking to crash for the night?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"A few times people have stopped by completely drunk at two in the morning asking if they could crash for the rest of the night, so I've let them stay. I should just like set up a bed in the corner and leave my door wide open," she said with a smile.

"So then, just conjure up another bed."

Der.

"I've tried, but all I've managed is a sheet and a pillow with no feathers."  
  
Hmm. Slight problem.

"Alright but I'm still not sleeping in the bed."

Why are women so difficult?  
  
"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Ginny, stop being a pain in the ass and sleep in the bed!"

"I'll give you a pain in the ass..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," she said with a smile. She was up to something.

We argued for another five minutes. This was not getting anywhere.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Ha, I knew I would win."

I grinned at her.

"We can both sleep in the bed."


	3. Break Away

She stared at me blankly, like I had two heads or something.

"Both of us? Together? In that bed over there?" She looked at me with an uneasy look.

"Aw come on Gin, then we both get what we want. Or something like that." Why does my wording always come out wrong?

She sighed at glanced at me again.

"Fine, but I get the outside. I can't sleep next to a wall." That sounded fair. So I took my pillow and blanket and climbed to the other side of the bed. Ginny got in after me, and pulled her blanket all the way over her head, with her back facing me. I sighed.

"I don't bite," I said. I grinned and then added "Well not that hard."

She rolled around to face me, and smacked my head.

"Oww! Why did you do that?" She smiled at me and then said

"Why not?"

I hate it when she does that. She turned around again so her back was facing me. Fine, two can play at this game. Well, I don't know what game we're playing, but that's not the point. I slowly moved my arm to her waist, and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to me. She turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I could the amusement in her eyes.

"Nothing, just getting comfortable." I gave her an innocent look.

"Yeah right, nothing. Suit yourself." I thought she was gonna face her back to me and pull the covers up over herself again. Instead she snuggled in closer to me (Oh Lord), put her hand on my chest, and put her face against my neck, so I could feel her breathing on me through her nose. Oh God. This was torture. She knew what she was doing to me, and she was doing it on purpose.

'This isn't so bad,' I thought to my self. 'I don't get to snuggle with pretty girls very often.'

Woah. Pretty? Sheesh I think I'm going insane. Face it Potter, you have a problem. I got pulled out of my daydream (or night dream), when Ginny spoke.

"Harry, do you hear talking outside?"

I strained my ears and listend. She was right, there was someone talking outside. It sounded like...

"Ron and Hermione," I said.

"What the hell are they doing outside of my dorm at 1 in the morning?" she asked. I could tell she was pissed off.

"Probably looking for me to apologize or something," I said rolling my eyes. We stopped talking to listen to what they were saying.

"I swear Hermione, if he tries ANYTHING with her, he is so dead."

Shit.

"Ron, you don't even know if he's staying with Ginny. He could have gone to somone else's dorm and crashed there."

"That's right Hermione," I whispered. "I'm not here."

"Remember one of the guys said he saw him walking this way. We don't know anyone else who has a dorm around here except for Ginny. He is so dead."

I glanced over at Ginny. What the hell, she was smirking!

"Don't worry Harry," she whispered. "I have a plan."

Plan? How is she gonna stop Ron from kicking my ass when he finds me lying like _this_ in bed with Ginny. I'm a dead man.

"I'm going in there Hermione.."

"Ron, stop acting so immature. Why don't you knock like a civilized person instead of knocking down their door like a mad man." Thank God Hermione was there to talk so sense into him.

"I _am_ a mad man Hermione! He's doing stuff with my little sister!" How thick can he be?

"Ron just _knock_!"

And what do you know, there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Ginny whispered.

"Oh yeah ignoring it will make him go away?" I hissed at her.

"I have a plan that will work. It's absolutley fool proof. Just follow my lead."

"Ginny..."

"Potter! I know you're in there! Ginny Weasley open the door this moment!" I gave her a pleading look that said _I-don't-wanna-die-right-now-do-something!_

"Ok Harry, take off your shirt."

What!!!

"What! Ginny what are you..."

"Just do it!" she hissed at me. I sighed and pulled my shirt off over my head. She took it from me and tossed it on the floor. Then she took her hair out of her pony tail and messed it up, and then ruffled my hair to make it look messier then it already was.  
  
"Alright, give me your glasses."

"Why? Ginny what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't ask questions!" I sighed again and she took my glasses off and put them on the night table.

"Ginny, I can't see!"

"You won't need your eye sight for this." Then we heard Ron outside.

"_Alohamora_."

Then Ginny just lost it. She got on top of me and straddled me.

"Ginny!!! What the bloody hell!"

"One," she hissed.

I head the door knob turn.

"Two."

The door clicked open.

"Three."

"Ginny!!! Get the f.."

She was kissing me. Not like a first date kiss. A hot-and-wet steamy kiss. And I wasn't about to stop her anytime soon.


End file.
